Charlie Ball
Charlie Ball is the 26th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears, the 26th episode overall, and the last episode of the season. Synopsis The Bears invite Charlie to be on their team after Panda gets hurt; Charlie ruins the fun of the game.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-charlie-ball/EP022222100181?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode starts with the Bears huddling and working on a strategy to win a basketball match. Charlie soon appears in a nearby bush, interrupting them and scaring Panda. Before Panda can exclaim in reaction to this sudden appearance, Charlie puts his hand over his mouth to silence him, not wanting his cover blown. A woman jogs by, causing Charlie to cover Panda's mouth again. When she passes, he quickly tells him to stop putting his hand on his mouth. Grizzly quickly tells him they can't hang out as they're playing basketball and soon go to play. During the game, the Bears do their best to win by following their strategy but to no avail. Eventually, when Panda has the ball and is about to shoot, he's tackled by one of the members of the opposing team as he throws the ball, causing him to hurt his arm. Grizzly and Ice Bear run up to him, asking him if he's okay. His shoulder was really hurt, so the two escort him home. Grizzly tells the other team they were lucky he got hurt as they walk off. At home Grizzly is eating a cantaloupe and Panda is resting his arm. Charlie sneaks in the house telling the bears they have a web problem. Charlie takes a melon and a fly gets in the way. Charlie throws the melon in the trash and makes a goal. The bears ask Charlie on their team to replace Panda. Charlie agrees. Charlie keeps letting the other team win which makes Grizzly huddle them up again. Grizzly tells Charlie to put the ball in the hoop and Charlie drops it in the hoop. Every time he throws the ball, he makes a shot. At the cave, Grizzly talks about Charlie being a "ball hog". During the argument, Panda checks to see if his arm is okay and he says that it is healed. Grizzly says Panda can cone back in and Charlie can leave. Charlie takes off his jacket and puts it on the table and leaves the house in anger. The bears are sitting on the bench and Charlie comes out a bush in a bear jacket. The bears put their arms in and begin the game. Charlie lets the other team win (because he doesn't know what basketball is) and they group huddle again. Grizzly tells Charlie to put the ball in the hoop and he drops it in. Charlie throws the ball in the hoop every time making him what the bears call a "ball". Grizzly tells Charlie about him not playing fair and they have an argument. During the argument, Panda checks his arm to see if it's see if its okay and he says its healed. Grizzly says Panda is in and Charlie can leave. Charlie takes off his jacket and leaves the house in anger. The next day, The bears are back on court with Panda all healed. They find out that Charlie has joined the other team and the bears are against him. Panda tries to make a shot and surprisingly makes a shot. He says his arm might have healed weirdly. When it's Charlie against Panda, they both win on their teams. Charlie accidentally hits Panda's arm with the ball causing it to get hurt again. Panda says it only hurts a little bit and he can still play. He tries to make a basket but he fails. Charlie then makes another goal, but his jacket comes off. He tries to give everyone a high-five but the all reject it. Charlie finds out that his jacket is off and people start taking photos. The Bears know what they did wrong to Charlie and defend the cameras from taking the photos. The team leave the court in anger and the bears and charlie walk through the forest. Charlie thanks the bears for what they did and hugs them. Panda than tells Charlie to put them down and Charlie sets the bears down. The episode ends with the Bears walking to the cave. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Charlie Locations * Basketball Court * The Cave * The Forest Objects * TBA Music * TBA Trivia * This episode will air during Cartoon Network's NBA All-Star event. In spirit of this, Damian Lillard, an American professional basketball player for the Portland Trail Blazers, is going to make a guest voice appearance in the episode. * As described by Panda, Charlie's hand "tastes like dirt". Cultural References * TBA Errors * TBA Videos We Bare Bears - CN All Star Jam|''Behind the Scenes Preview''. References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1